To the End
by I Hate Remus
Summary: AU. Written based on the song 'To the End' by MCR. Angst. Mariah bashing. MXRXK Eventual RXK If you want to read about a seriously evil love story about Ray and Kai, then read this.


**TO THE END**

**Hey. This is basically just a small piece that's been on my mind lately, therefore, causing me to have an extreme writer's block on my two stories, 'He isn't as tough as he seems', and 'The Lie'. Of course, once I've written this, my updates for the aforementioned stories will come freely and quickly. **

**This isn't like my usual stories, this more angst and has a twisted type of romance, whereas my other stories are more humorous. So don't hate me too much if you don't get what you were expecting from me. This was just a necessary piece for me to write. **

**This is a small dedication to Renae and Micra, who love each other, but just can't seem to get there. **

**Rating: M**

**Warning's: Violence, horror, supernatural-ness, angst, nasty endings, Satanism, and things that may scare young people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters. I do also, not own My Chemical Romance, or it's any of its songs, especially 'To the End'. **

_**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

Mariah's POV:

Today was the day. I had been planning this day for ten months now and man, had it paid off. I had had all of the invitations sent out; the caterers had been working non-stop to prepare the delicious food items; the bridesmaid's dresses had all been sized and fitted. And finally, my wedding dress had arrived two weeks ago. Indeed, this day was going to be perfect. For today I was going to marry my soon-to-be husband, Ray Kon.

The wedding was scheduled for one o'clock this afternoon, at the St. Peters Christian Church. Ray and I had decided to get married at St. Peters Church because Ray and I had been attending this church for quite a few years now. First as friends, then as a couple, finally as an engaged pair, and now we were going to get married there.

I remember how Ray and I got together. After finishing up with Beyblade, the rest of the White Tigers and I went back to our beloved village, to catch up with our old friends and family. Ray had asked me out a few weeks later, around six actually, and I had accepted willingly. Our parent's were so happy with our, as were Lee, Kevin and Gary. Ray and I had moved over to Japan, in a large city, so that I could follow my dreams in creating a fashion label, but firstly studying a design course at University. I worked in a local hairdresser's doing peoples nails, which gave me some good pay, whilst Ray became a Martial Arts teacher. We were living in a small flat that was fifteen minutes walk from a beautiful little pond, which is where Ray proposed to me.

I sighed. I love Ray so much.

I looked at the clock. It read 11:35pm. I looked back to the mirror. It had been quite some years since we had all retired from Beyblading. Ray had remained friends with all of the Bladebreakers and they always catch up. But of course, Ray and Kai have always been closer. They spend a lot of time together, which doesn't bother me too much, as I have better things to do than get jealous of Kai's relationship with Ray. I mean, I know own my own business, called 'Tiger Girl', which was basically a fashion line, made by myself. At first, when I had released the line, I had been a bit anxious as to how it would turn out. I had been through many sleepless nights, and I am so thankful that Ray was there to help me through it. Mind you, there had been some times when Ray had scared me a bit. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I know he did those scary things because he loves me. I studied my face in the mirror. My mind started to wander back to all of those scary things that Ray had done, even suggested.

_Flashback_

"Mariah, honey, you're not getting any sleep. You look more and more tired everyday." stressed Ray.

I looked up from my paper and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, really. I am a bit tired, but that's to be expected when you basically put your whole future on the line." I explained, picking up my green tea. "I have a lot of work to do on the fashion line before it can really become a huge hit, so sleep will just have to wait." I sipped on my tea, then put it back down, and looked back up at Ray.

"Mariah, I'm just really worried. You look very unwell." I could see the worry in his eyes. I sighed.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? I can't just put a hold on this." I said, weakening the argument slightly. Ray got a glint in his eyes. "Kai was telling me about this place, where you get all these treatments, and at the end of the day, you feel reborn. Kai did it once, and he said he felt fantastic afterwards. So he and I went there the other day, and I've been feeling fantastic ever since. I want to take you there today."

I looked at him, feeling slightly reluctant and hesitant about his idea. There was something that didn't make me feel right about it. "Please Mariah?" he asked, pleadingly. I looked away, so I couldn't see his expression. "Mariah? Please, I'm so worried." I looked back at him. I didn't know what to say. 'I can trust him. Why am I so scared just to go to a relaxation place? Obviously, I need it, with the way I'm thinking.' I thought to myself. I knew what to say then.

"Okay."

Ray had been so happy once I had agreed to come. I on the other hand had wanted to run as soon as we walked into the place.

We walked in hand-in-hand, up to the receptionist. She looked up at us and smiled. "The usual I suppose, Mr. Kon?" She asked Ray. I looked at Ray in surprise. How did she know Ray so well if he'd only been here once? I guess it doesn't really matter because people go to these places all the time, so if Ray doesn't want to admit that he does a bit of self indulgence then that's okay. I smirked at the thought of Ray self-indulging. It was a funny thought. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as Ray and I walked into a dark room, painted in black, with two dark-wooden cases inside that looked a lot like coffins. On the top of each case read a single name. The first one read Ray, the second read Mariah. There were red candles lit all around the cases, and at the end of the room was a set of draws, also done in a dark wood. I looked over at Ray as he walked over to the coffin with his name on it. He touched the nameplate lightly, almost tenderly and pulled the lid up. I spun around as I heard the door slam shut. I came to meet a young male, with very pale skin and dark hair, eyes and very red lips. He was wearing a priest's outfit, only his was black. He walked past me and helped Ray into the case. Ray was lying down and had a slightly delirious look on his face. The man walked over to my case and opened the lid. It had a red velvet lining in it, with a red velvet pillow at the top, indicating a headrest. There were white and black roses, still on the stems, also lain down in the casket. The man looked at me and a shiver ran through my spine. He indicated for me to get into the casket. I hesitated for a second, but looking back into his eyes, I knew that it would not be a good idea to refuse. He held up his hand for me to hold as I stepped in. I noticed how cold it was. It was so stiff and frozen, even though it had been very hot lately. Especially in a crowded room like this that had no windows or anything. I ignored my curiosity and laid down into the casket.

_End of flashback _

Even though I have told myself not to keep thinking about that day, I can't stop it. That guy, back in the room, he was called Damien. His job was to 'Relax' us. He and this female, who came in shortly after, spent the next three hours torturing us. My wrist's were cut, I had been Killed, whipped, bashed, stabbed, and brought back to life as the Devil's child. I don't remember much of it, as I was dead for most of it, but it sure was scary. After that, Damien told me that I had pray for the Devil very night, and special rituals were to be taken out for him as well. If I did this, plus some other small requirements, my life would be better than anyone else's. Ray had set up a small 'Church', in one of the spare rooms, for our savior where we performed these tasks everyday. Ever since I had been taken to the dark side, and completing the tasks, my life has gotten great. The weird thing is, is that even though I should have been scared of Ray after what he got me into, I wasn't. But I can't help but think it may have been because they may have drugged me, so that I remained calm about it all. I'm probably wrong though, as Ray pointed out that I can be paranoid at times. But as I was saying, my life has been so great. Ray proposed to me a month later, my fashion line hit it off, we had everything that we wanted, like the latest technology and the best food, and everything else that we have ever wanted. One of the small tasks of remaining 'faithful' to our beloved Devil was to attend a Christian Church every week. This was a special task for Ray, as there had been a secret task that involved going to the church. Damien had set that one for specially Ray, and he was not allowed to tell anybody. I don't know what it is, and I don't think I ever will, but it can't be too bad. I had my own set tasks, and I had been doing them, and everything else that I had required to do, until five days ago, where I decided to take my chances and stop doing them. And so far, nothing has changed.

I finished getting ready, smoothing out my wedding dress, re-applying my pink lipstick and pink makeup. I brushed my long pink hair and placed the small diamante tiara in my head. A knock was heard on the door as Hillary pocked her head in and smiled at me. "You ready?" She asked me. I smiled at her. "Do I look alright?" I asked nervously. "You look beautiful." She replied with a comforting smile. She looked me over and spoke. "The time has come. You go get them, Tiger." She smiled one last time before vanishing. I heard a sound of wedding music. I opened the door and stepped out.

It was time.

Kai POV:

It's time.

I can see Mariah now. She's starting up the aisle. The flower girls are a few steps in front of her. I hate pink roses. So does Ray. I bet she doesn't even care. Bitch. We'll teach her a lesson. A lesson she'll never forget.

This would never have to happen, if she had done her tasks. But she didn't so it's time for Ray and me to do our tasks.

I can feel it against me now; its cold metal is burning into my back. I have been cleaning it all day, and I loaded it as much as I could. I know Ray's ready, because I can feel his warm eyes staring at me. I looked over, and blew him a kiss.

'I love you Kai.' He mouthed to me.

'I love you too.' I mouthed back. I walked over to him and stood behind him. He had made me his best man, which made our task's easier. He leant back onto me slightly.

"To the end?" He whispered to me.

"To the end."

Mariah's POV:

I came to the end of the aisle and stood next to Ray and Hillary, my maid of honor. The priest began speaking and everybody sat down. I faced the priest and listened intently. It finally came up to the part that I had been waiting for.

"Do you take Ray Kon to be your husband?" The priest looked at me. I looked at Ray who was staring at the priest.

"I do." I replied, never taking my eyes off of Ray. The preist looked at Ray, and asked all of the questions.

"Do you Ray?" he asked. Ray smiled. Ray smiled and ugly, evil, horrific smile that I have only ever seen on one other person…

Normal POV: 

"Kai."

A gun sound was heard and Mariah fell down. Everybody stood up to see what had happened. Kai's arm was outstretched and pointed in the direction of where Mariah had been standing. Mariah was now lying in a pool of blood with blood splattered all over her wedding dress. And there was a single bullet, aimed at her forehead. Kai and Ray had mirrored smiles, and were now standing together in front of the priest. Once everybody had realized what had happened to Mariah, they all sat down and smiled the same smiles that were on Ray's and Kai's faces.

"Do you, Ray Kon, take Kai Hiwatari to be your spouse?" The priest continued on, with the same smile as everyone else in that room. "To love, to cherish, to help him through sickness, to be by his side, until to death do you part?"

"I do."

Do you, Kai Hiwatari, take Ray Kon to be your spouse? To love, and to serve, to help him through tough times, to remain forever by his side, until death do you part?"

"I do." The priest looked at them both before continuing.

"Well then, with all the power invested in me from Satan, I now announce you two married." He said. Kai and Ray kissed and everyone started to cry happily and through black, blue and red confetti.

"Thank-you, Damien." Ray whispered to the priest.

"You have been honest, you deserve this." Damien smiled.

Everybody got up and cheered. It truly was a celebration, now that Mariah was punished for cheating Satan.

_PROLOGUE _

Mariah had been taken to the hospital, in a comer. She died 6 weeks later, from someone pulling out her life support machine. Nobody was suspected for that.

Ray and Kai live together happily, as they completed their task to Satan. Their task was to kill the unfaithful. They are also very happy that they don't have to hide their relationship anymore.

Their friends had congratulated Kai and Ray for their success with their task, as most of them are part of Satan's religion. They all get together and have a sacrificial fire every year.

Mariah was buried in the casket that she was made 'evil' in. Only thing is, the casket is designed to collapse after 16 days, to anybody who isn't still a strong believer in the whole task affair.

_**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

**A/N: "To the End" basically meant that they would stick together forever.**

**Very random, stupid and creepy, I know. Please review, whether it's a flame, or compliment.**

**If I get enough people that like it, then I will post a sequel. It's all up to you.**

**Have a nice day. **


End file.
